


Bigger than the Big Bang

by st_aurafina



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Community: three weeks for dw, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-06
Updated: 2010-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 22:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_aurafina/pseuds/st_aurafina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the middle of the night, and there's a strange woman in the Hub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bigger than the Big Bang

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Lunarwolfik's Doctor Who comment fic meme

There's a woman in the Hub in the middle of the night.

Jack doesn't know her, but she's all curls and glamour and lipstick and surely that can't be bad. She's also elbow deep in the rift stabiliser. That's almost certainly bad.

He puts his hands in his pockets and pads down the stairs with what he hopes is the effortless elegance and grace of Fred Astaire. "Can I help you with something, Madam?"

She tilts her head as she rummages in the rift workings, watches him dance down the stairs. "Mind your step, dear."

"What?" Jack is so busy trying to impress her with his suavity that he doesn't see the large metal case shoved against the bottom of the steps. "Hey!"

He is briefly and spectacularly airborne. Unfortunately the fall doesn't kill him. Somehow he lands on his back and slides along the metal grating until his head bumps into the toe of her shoe.

She looks down at him fondly, though they've never met. "You need to be more careful, darling. I'm not always going to be here to stop you going over the edge."

He looks up at her from the ground. She is made of waves; her hair rippling down her back, her eyes the colour of oceans, and the salt-ozone of time-vortex energy pouring off her. He grins. "So, was it amazing?"

She raises an eyebrow as she extracts a glowing circuit from the innards of the rift stabiliser. "Was what amazing, Jack?"

Jack sits upright, cross-legged. "The first time you met me. I hope it was a hell of a bang."

She laughs, wide mouthed and generous. "Jack, darling. It was cataclysmic!"


End file.
